


Happy Anniversary

by theRadioStarr



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and One-Shots [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theRadioStarr/pseuds/theRadioStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by @flowerbabytrevelyan (xStephyG) to write about what flowers my Lupa Lavellan would give to her Evie Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xStephyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/gifts).



“We’re almost there, I promise.” 

“You said that five minutes ago!” Evie complained. 

“No, I said that  _one_  minute ago,” Lupa laughed kindly.

Evie huffed in frustration. She had been blindfolded, and was being led somewhere secret by Lupa, who had divulged nothing other than  _you’ll love it_. 

Right now, Evie was  _not_  loving it. 

She heard a door creaking open, and Lupa’s hand pressed gently into the small of her back. She reached out, feeling the doorframe, and stepped through carefully. 

“Okay, are you ready?” Lupa asked as the door closed. 

Evie nodded, and a few seconds later, she felt the knot come loose at the back of her head, the blindfold falling from her eyes. She opened them, and gasped loudly at the sight before her. 

There were white and red rose petals strewn all over the floor, and candles lit every few feet around the perimeter of the room, casting a warm glow over the space. In the middle of the small room was a soft-looking bed, with a bundle of flowers resting against the pillows. 

Evie turned to look wide-eyed at Lupa, who smiled and nodded towards the bed to her. She walked over in a daze, picking up the bouquet to examine them and give them a smell. 

Apple blossoms, begonias, camellia, pink carnations, cosmos, gardenias, heather, holly, ivy, jasmine, casablanca lillies, passion flowers, tuberose, and red and yellow tulips all surrounded two solitary roses: one a deep red, the other a golden yellow. 

Evie clutched them close to her chest as she spun to look at Lupa, who was watching her from her place just inside the doorway. 

“You didn’t forget, did you?”

“Forget what?” Evie asked, stomach dropping. 

“There’s a card there somewhere,” Lupa told her gently, and Evie put the flowers back down to see it attached to the ribbons holding the bouquet together. 

> _Happy anniversary_
> 
> _Ar lath, ma’blarteralas_

Evie gasped as she felt the tears starting to well behind her eyes.  She _hadn’t_  forgotten their anniversary, she just hadn’t been keeping track of the date. 

Lupa stepped quietly over to her side, gently taking her hand and twining their fingers together. 

“I  _didn’t_  forget,” Evie promised immediately, afraid Lupa would be upset with her. “I just didn’t really know what the date was, I haven’t been keeping track-”

She stopped when Lupa laughed kindly at her. “I know. You’re working yourself to the bone. That’s part of why I wanted to make a big deal about it - so that I could help you relax.” 

Evie sat on the edge of the mattress, spreading her knees wide so that Lupa could step in closer. When she did, Evie reached up and pulled her down into a scorching, passionate kiss. 

“I love you,” Evie murmured to her when they finally broke apart, chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath. 

Lupa grabbed one of Evie’s legs and tossed her sideways onto the mattress before climbing on with her. 

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings taken from: 
> 
> http://aboutflowers.com/flower-a-plant-information-and-photos/meanings-of-flowers.html


End file.
